vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Twilight
Description Princess Twilight is the main character of MLP: FiM, forms part of the Mane 6, representing the element of magic. Initially she was a unicorn, until in the episode Magical Mysterious Cure, when she became an alicorn princess. Before she lived in a tree-library, until she became an alicorn, now she has her own castle and the title Princess of Friendship. Princess Celestia gave Twilight the duty of protecting the land of Ponyville from a possible invasion of mercenaries. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You receive a speed boost and infinite air-jumps for 20 seconds. :It takes at least 1900 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage doesn't stun sentries. Special Rage costs 20% rage per second. :You become locked in-place, you gain Ubercharge and after a short delay you start firing a laser beam that does around 70 damage per second depending on range. Maximum duration is 6 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. You will become stunned for 1 second after the ability is canceled. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 2 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 2 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Princess Twilight's model is based on her appearance in S3 E13 during her coronation as a Princess of Equestria. On a new round, Princess Twilight spawns with the Shahanshah, however she changes to the Freedom Staff after the round begins. During the match, Princess Twilight will say "Books!" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. This is shared with Twilight Sparkle and Twily. Whenever Princess Twilight uses Teleport, a circular purple mist will appear around her feet. Princess Twilight's Main and Special rage are based on the episode 26 of season 4, where she receives the magic from the other princesses, making her overflow with alicorn magic. Enemies killed by Princess Twilight suffer a distinctive death by vaporization. If Princess Twilight is using the Alicorn Beam when the last player alive dies, the beam gets canceled, but she will remain ubered until the end of the round. Battle Strategies Battling as Princess Twilight Battling against Princess Twilight Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Celestia's Ballad (Aftermath Remix) Foozogz - Behold (PMV) You'll Play Your Part (µThunder Remix) Quotes "These are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down." - Intro "'''Books'"'' - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines "This is '''MY' book and I'm gonna READ IT!"'' - Teleport "This is gonna be so great!" - Rage "This is serious business" - Rage "No excuses!" - Killing spree "Ooh... doesn't that hurt?" - Killing Spree "Urgh...'UUUUURRGGGHHH!"'' - Backstabbed "You've got to be kidding me!" - Backstabbed "Aww look at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawance." - Last Man Standing ''"No. No shreaking. No squealing or screaming either, '''OK?"'' - Last Man Standing "Clock is ticking!" - Last Man Standing "This is the role I meant to play as a princess of Equestria, I will not fail to do my duty." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Alicorns Category:Teleport Bosses